Tuyo será
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una noche de persecución por París terminará en un giro increíble. Dedicado para Plagahood. Clasificación "T" por violencia.


**Tuyo será:** **Dedicado para plagahood, quien me pidió ahora con esta pareja, la cual involucra a Widowmaker y Soldier 76 de Overwatch, además de que esta historia será musical.**

 **Y como siempre digo: No soy dueño de Overwatch ni de la canción "Tuyo será", la primera pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, países y empresas, mientras que la segunda es propiedad de Rodrigo Amarante. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **¡Vamos a la historia!.**

* * *

Medianoche en París, Francia, la "Ciudad del Amor", la "Ciudad de las Luces", el reloj de pulsera de aquella hermosa francesa, la cual se había convertido en una Asesina, quien tuvo anteriormente un nombre, una historia, ahora todo estaba perdido, había quedado atrás, en el Pasado, el atraso, la triste tragedia que la había golpeado cuando después de que los Agentes de Overwatch la rescataran de las garras de "Talon", encontrándola en perfecto estado después del secuestro, ella regresó a su hogar pero una noche, la desgracia los golpeó cuando Amelie Lacroix, ahora conocida como "Widowmaker" había asesinado a sangre fría a su marido, el cual era el objetivo de "Talon", mientras que dormían, ella puso fin a la vida de su pareja.

Ahora era una Asesina a sangre fría, estaba lista para jalar el gatillo de su rifle de francotirador, esperaba a su presa, como toda araña, la "Viuda Negra", la más letal de todas por su veneno que podía matar a tanta gente, ansiaba poder tener a su objetivo en la mira y así darle una muerte rápida.

\- _"Vamos, sal ya de tu escondite, pequeña rata, vamos, que no te haré nada"_. - Pensaba Amelie, mientras que apuntaba con su arma letal hacia la salida de donde iba a aparecer su objetivo, el cual era un político corrupto de EEUU y que estaba de visita por su país.

Estaba al acecho, era una cacería importante, ese sujeto debía morir y todo aquel que estuviera cerca tenía que correr la misma suerte. Pronto escuchó un sonido familiar, las puertas de aquel hotel se abrieron y dieron a conocer a la luz de las calles a su objetivo, el cual salía protegido por sus guardaespaldas.

\- _"Ven, vamos, sonríe a la cámara"._ \- Pidió Widowmaker, mientras que calibraba la mira de su rifle y de ahí tenía una imagen perfecta de la cabeza de su objetivo, el cual saludaba a la gente y de ahí se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.- Jaque Mate, Seigneur.- Sentenció la francesa y de ahí disparó su rifle, lo hizo con una gran precisión, un tiro certero, la bala dio contra el cráneo de aquel norteamericano, matándolo, cayendo al piso, empapando de sangre y materia gris la alfombra, a sus guardaespaldas y los espectadores que estaban allí, los cuales comenzaron a gritar a producirse un verdadero Pandemónium por todo el sector del hotel.

La francesa sonrió, había terminado su misión, era el momento de abandonar la zona, no había que dejar pista alguna de su presencia, así que tomó su rifle y escapó en medio de la Oscuridad de la Noche de París.

Otro día, otro asesinato completado.

* * *

Mientras que ella escapaba tranquila por los tejados, lo que no sabía era que alguien la estaba acechando desde las sombras, al igual que ella pero con un entrenamiento militar severo, armado con la mejor tecnología de punta, incluyendo un rifle de pulso experimental y con la experiencia de ser un guerrero experto.

\- Toc toc.- Le llamó aquel sujeto de cabellos blancos, el cual le apuntó a la francesa, deteniéndola.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero miren quién llegó tarde a la fiesta.- Alegó Widowmaker, mientras que se volteaba, sin miedo y se encontraba con aquel sujeto, cuyo nombre era Jack Morrison pero lo conocían como _"Soldado 76"._

 _-_ He venido para llevarte ante la Justicia, no solo por este crimen, sino también por todos los demás que has dejado a tu paso.- Advirtió el peli blanco, el cual no iba a permitir que la francesa escapara pero tampoco debía bajar la guardia, ella tenía todo un arsenal de trucos bajo la manga y cualquiera podía resultar en un fatal desenlace.

Morrison avanzó con cuidado, sabía bien del peligro que representaba esa asesina, así que verificó que no hubiera ninguna trampa oculta.

\- ¿Y cuáles son los cargos, "Oficial"?.- Preguntó Amelie al militar, el cual la agarró con fuerza.

\- No te hagas la ignorante, tú has dejado todo un tendal de muerte y destrucción en muchas Naciones del Mundo, ahora es mi deber llevarte ante los Tribunales y que recibas lo que te mereces.- Sentenció Jack, pero en ese momento, una extraña sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en la francesa, mientras que sacaba un pequeño dispositivo que tenía guardado.

\- Jejeje, ¿sabes? Me caes bien, Soldadito, pero como te dije, no me puedo quedar para la fiesta, tengo otros asuntos que atender.- Advirtió ella y arrojó aquel cilindro, el cual alertó a Morrison y éste no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que explotó y salió volando hacia atrás, quebrando una chimenea que había allí y esa fue la oportunidad para Widowmaker de escaparse a toda prisa.

\- ¡No huyas!.- Gritó el peli blanco e inició persecución de su objetivo.

* * *

Parecía ser una comedia pero para Jack esto era serio, necesitaba atrapar a esa Asesina y llevarla ante la Justicia, debía pagar caro por sus crímenes, pero por otra parte, tanto el militar albino como la francesa tenían un extraño sentimiento que afloraba dentro de ellos, ¿qué podía tratarse?. Ellos eran enemigos, no podían ser lo contrario, de lo contrario eso sería traición a todo lo que había recibido Jack durante sus entrenamientos.

\- ¡Jajajaja, eres lento, Soldado!.- Se burló Amelie, mientras que evadía los disparos de él y ella contra-atacaba con sus armas.

\- _"Carajo, tiene razón, pero no puedo dispararle como un salvaje, podría herir a algún civil inocente, debo ganarle terreno pero rápido".-_ Cambió Jack de táctica, ya que con sus armas podía resultar peligroso para las personas que podrían hallarse en los tejados y en las terrazas de París.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, Jack?! ¿Te llegó la hora de jubilarte?! ¡Lo lamento mucho, Mon Amour!.- Exclamó la francesa, burlándose más de aquel hombre pero éste no era ningún anciano ni nada.

Cuando se volteó, vio que Morrison había desaparecido, ¿dónde podía estar?, ella no iba a bajar la guardia por nada en el Mundo porque podría tratarse de una sorpresa, una emboscada.

\- Sal, sal de donde quieras que estés, Soldadito, no te voy a hacer nada.- Pedía Amelie, quien disfrutaba de ese momento, no le hallaba nada de miedo al escenario donde se hallaba.-

Justo en aquel momento, reapareció el albino, el cual se le lanzó encima, agarrándola con fuerza y protegiéndola con su cuerpo, ya que comenzaron a caer desde una altura importante hasta destruir el techo de una casa y caer en la cama de una de las habitaciones y misteriosamente se encendía el equipo de música de la misma.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Quédate quieta, basta, ya basta!.- Le ordenaba Jack, mientras que Amelie forcejaba y le daba varios golpes, pero en uno de los mismos, le sacó el visor que llevaba consigo, revelando sus ojos y dejando a la francesa sorprendida.

Esos ojos celestes, tan bellos, tan profundos como el propio mar, como todos los Océanos juntos y esas dos cicatrices que tenía en su rostro hipnotizaban a la francesa, pero lo mismo le pasó al militar, quien no paraba de admirar el bello físico de la francesa, ese largo cabello negro y sus ojos amarillos, sin embargo no podía bajar su guardia, si lo hacía, él terminaría muerto: Estaba ante una Asesina, no ante una amiga o aliada.

\- _"Es muy hermosa, en especial esos ojos, parecen dos Soles que me atraen".-_ Pensó Jack al verla tan bella.

\- _"Es muy hermoso, en especial esos ojos, siento que me estoy hundiendo en esos mares tan profundos".-_ Pensó Amelie, quien pasó sus manos por el rostro del militar.

Sentía la calidez de ese hombre y la hermosura de aquella mujer, ¿quién lo diría?, pero tampoco podían hacerlo, eran enemigos, uno de ellos, ahora en esa situación, debía ser derrotado y el otro saldría victorioso, pero ¿a qué costo?.

(Tuyo será, Rodrigo Amarante)

Soy el fuego que arde tu piel

Soy el agua que mata tu sed.

La miró a sus ojos, ni ella ni él podían despegarse de esas miradas que hipnotizaban y que podía matar inclusive, ¿acaso estaba buscando eso Amelie? ¿Qué plan tenía en mente Morrison?.

\- Adelante, dispara.- Le desafió Widowmaker al militar, pero éste dejó caer el arma y la abrazó con fuerza.- ¡¿Qué...Qué haces?!.- Preguntó la francesa confundida y un tanto furiosa.

\- Eres hermosa.- Sentenció el peli blanco y ella se ruborizó.

Un elogio, un momento...¿él la estaba elogiando?.

\- ¿Estás de broma?.- Preguntó ella.

\- Si lo fuera ya te hubiera tendido una trampa y estarías bajo arresto, no estoy bromeando.- Advirtió Jack, mientras que sonreía y veía aquellas mejillas carmesí en la chica. Acto seguido, ella se le acercó y rodeó al joven con sus manos por la nuca.-

El castillo, la torre, yo soy

La espada que guarda el caudal.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Soldado?. Jejeje, tú también lo eres. Aunque seamos enemigos, ¿qué importa?, el amor tiene barreras, ¿no lo crees?.- Preguntó la peli negra, mientras que se iban acercando sus labios para hacer contacto.-

Tu, el aire que respiro yo  
Y la luz de la luna en el mar.

Jack no quería bajar la guardia, pero aquella francesa estaba mostrando su lado más tierno, ese amor, ese romance que tienen allí era imposible de evadir, además de que podía sentir el dulce aroma de su perfume, el cual lo hipnotizaba.

La garganta que ansío mojar  
Que temo ahogar de amor.

Estaba delante de un tesoro aquella francesa, lo mismo el militar, el cual no podía moverse, se sentía inmovilizado, como si fuera un campo magnético que lo atraía, era bastante llamativo pero ahora funcionaba.

\- ¿No me estarás engañando?.- Preguntó Jack, el cual no podía fiarse de la chica.

\- ¿Esto contesta tu pregunta?.- Cuestionó Amelie al joven y de ahí lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

¿Y cuales deseos me vas a dar?

Dices tu: Mi tesoro, basta con mirarlo

Tuyo será, y tuyo será.

Pudo sentir sus labios con los de ella hacer contacto: El "Beso Francés" que tanto había escuchado de parte de sus Camaradas en el Cuartel General y sus experiencias con bellas chicas de París y otros países de Europa, Jack siempre se había mantenido alejado de todas esas emociones, la frialdad, pero ahora estaba experimentando esa buena sensación, ese deseo y fue entonces que rodeó a la chica con sus manos por la cintura, acercándola más y ambos sucumbieron ante el placer y el amor, mientras que la noche proseguía en Francia.

Una pareja se había formado y con ella, el amor que tenían tanto Amelie y Jack iba a ser eterno y supremo para toda la vida.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Dedicado para Plagahood :D, espero que te guste, Camarada y también nos veremos en nuevos proyectos de Overwatch y demás.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen inicio de semana :D.**


End file.
